


Never Gonna Give Never Gonna Give (Give You Up)

by stArchaeopteryx



Series: Oikawa is forever alone?? but at least he has himself [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I mentioned OikawaxOikawa to my friends and Pandatapjr insisted we write it, M/M, Oikawa plays the ukulele, and this is my contribution, this is crack I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stArchaeopteryx/pseuds/stArchaeopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's literally nothing about this fic, Oikawa just sings Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. To himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Give Never Gonna Give (Give You Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandaTapJR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaTapJR/gifts).



“Oikawa-kun,” Oikawa said. “Sing me a song.”

“Only for you, Oikawa-chan.” Oikawa replied. He picked up the ukulele and started strumming the chords.

“We’re no strangers to love.” Oikawa sang. “You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of. You wouldn’t get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling. Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching but. You're too shy to say it. Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it. And if you ask me how I'm feeling. Don't tell me you're too blind to see. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching but. You're too shy to say it. Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.”

“Oh Oikawa-kun, ily bae <3” Oikawa swooned after Oikawa was finished with his song.

“I love you too, Oikawa.” Oikawa leaned in for a kiss.

Oikawa put the tiny guitar down and looked into the mirror on the wall.

“Jesus, I’m so alone.” He started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> so I found an ukulele cover of Never Gonna Give You Up??????? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyyjlFRMV0M there are even Japanese lyrics I’m dying


End file.
